1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding module and a scanning device using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a paper feeding module having rollers, and a scanning device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with a booming development of computer technology, and as price of a scanning device goes down due to a strong market competition, the scanning device becomes a popular computer peripheral in the market.
The scanning devices can be grouped into different types according to prices or functions thereof. In detail, the scanning devices are grouped into a handheld scanning device, a paper feeding scanning device, a business card scanning device, a film scanning device, and a platform scanning device, etc. Regarding the paper feeding scanning device, it has a paper picking roller and a paper feeding roller, wherein papers can be sequentially driven by the paper picking roller and the paper feeding roller to move forward to a scanning platform for scanning. However, since a rotating speed of the paper feeding roller is generally faster than that of the paper picking roller, the paper is pulled by the paper feeding roller and the paper picking roller, so that at a moment when the paper is divorced from the paper picking roller, a moving speed thereof is unstable, and accordingly a scanning quality is influenced.